You are the music in me
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS "Face it, Nick. You are in love with music". He was gonna prove everyone that she was wrong. Nick/Macy


Nick was sitting on the bench in the atrium, like every time his heart broke. He sighed as he played some accords on his guitar, a new song forming in his head.

He hated that. He hated that stupid routine: meet a girl, fall for her, date her and them _bang_, she dumped him. And then his heart was broken, and he wrote a song that became a number 1 hit. It was always the same, and he was tired of it. Of course, it was good somehow because that was positive for the band. But what about him? Didn't anyone care about him?

Yes. At least he knew one certain person that was always there for him. Of course, his brothers were there, too. But it wasn't the same. That person was the only one that could really make him feel better, even just for a while.

That person was Macy Misa.

Just when he thought her name, she appeared on the door and took a sit by his side. They stood there in silence for a few minutes after she said the obvious question with the obvious answer.

"You OK?" she said with her soft voice – that voice that was just and only for him. He looked at her, not wanting to say the answer. She knew it. It was obvious. _Of course not._

"What happened this time?" she questioned. She always did ask him the same. Nick didn't get mad at her like he did with his brothers. They loved to mock him, but Macy cared indeed.

He sighed before answering. "She told me that I was a stupid self-centered pop-star that only cared about music and money. And she made me choose between her and the band".

"Wow. That one's new" she said shocked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"I mean, it's very stupid. Did she think for a moment that you would choose her instead of the band? That you would leave your dream for a person that doesn't even love you? She's a huge idiot" she said. And he smiled. He always did when she started criticizing his old girlfriends.

"If she really did want to be with you, she would've had to understand. Music is your life and...everything to you" she said.

"She also asked me if I was in love with her" he added.

"And what did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't answer" he replied. She sighed. "I didn't want to hurt her!"

"But she was the one breaking up with you! You should've shouted 'No, of course I'm not in love with you!' Plus, that only strengthens my point. She is a huge idiot. Everyone knows you're in love with music".

He stared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take me bad. It's just..." she sighed. "You breathe, eat and live for music. It's always on your mind. You dream about writing songs. You even force yourself into hopeless relationships so you get inspired for new songs. You can't be in love with a person. Face it, Nick. You're _so_ in love with music". He was about to say something, but the words just didn't come out. And then the bell rang. Macy waved goodbye as she headed to her class.

Nick stood for a minute. Then he remembered that he also needed to get to class. But those words didn't abandon his mind.

_Face it, Nick. You're so in love with music._

The brothers were chilling on their bedroom – if that whole floor could be called "bedroom". Nick was holding his guitar. He was in the middle of writing a song, but he had suddenly stopped writing. He was thinking about what Macy said.

"Bro, you ok? You seem so off" Kevin said.

"Yeah. Is this because of that Ashley girl, or Amy, or --?" Joe said.

"This is not because of Amber" Nick stated.

"Then why?" Kevin said.

"Macy told me something later that has me obsessed. She told me that I'm in love with music". Kevin and Joe both smirked. "What?"

"It's obvious, Nick. Everybody knows you're in love with music" Joe said.

"I didn't!" Nick protested. "Besides, I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah? Face it, Nick. You are" Kevin said.

"I'll prove you I'm not in love with music".

"And what are you gonna do? You're gonna force yourself to fall in love with some girl?"

"Of course not. But I will fall in love someday, and I'll prove you wrong" Nick stated as he got up from his bed.

It had been a few months since Nick and Macy had that conversation. Since then, Nick started seeing Macy...differently. He wanted to change that opinion of him that she had.

They had also spent much time together. And Nick experimented a feeling that he didn't want to admit: jealousy. Every time a boy stared at Macy, or even talked to her, Nick felt furious.

He slowly started to put all that feelings together and got a conclusion: he was falling for his friend Macy Misa.

_Perfect_, he thought. That way, he would prove everyone that they were wrong. He was happy that he had fallen for her, cause to him she was perfect. And she was sweet, caring, kind, athletic... Everything a guy could ask for.

And that night, he would show her that he could be in love with someone, not in love with music.

He had sent her a message to meet her in the music class. He was sitting on a chair with his guitar when she appeared.

"I recived your text. Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Cause I wanted to show you something. Come one, have a sit" he said, pointing to the chair in front of him.

"Okay..." she agreed.

"Remember that a few months ago, you told me that I was in love with music?"

"Yeah, I remember that..." she said. She had a suspicious look on her face.

"Ok. I just wanted to say that you are the music in me".

"W-What?" she asked. She obviously didn't know what was going on. "Nick, no offense, but I don't get it and... That's the name of a High School Musical song, you know?"

"I know" and because she didn't seem to understand it, he started playing the song.

_You're the harmony  
To the melody  
That's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

She was shocked. Literally. Then he spoke as he kept playing the guitar "Come on, sing with me. I'm sure you know the lyrics" he said. She nodded, insecure.

_It's like I know you before we met  
Can't explain it  
There's no name for it_

He smiled as he continued singing with her.

_I sang you words I've never said  
And it was easy  
Because you see the real me_

_As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice  
Above the noise  
And know I'm not alone  
Oh, you're singing to me_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

They kept singing smiling and having fun, until they locked eyes on the last line.

_You are the music in me..._

"Wow" she sighed. "What was that?" she questioned. And he smiled.

"You don't get it yet?"

"Nope" she sincerely said.

"Mace, you said that I was in love with music. And you are the music in me" he said. She started nodding. "So..."

"So... That means that...You..."

"Yeah" he said. He started leaning closer to her when the bell rang. She stood up quickly.

"I gotta go, Stella and Joe must be waiting for me in my locker wondering why I'm not there yet. Ehm...Bye Nick" she said as she practically run to the door. He smiled.

"Hey Macy"

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"You are the music in me. Don't forget that" he awarded her. She smiled sweetly as she blushed and walked away.

**Weird thing that came out to my mind and I needed to write down. I don't know what's going on with me lately... I can just think of Nacy song-fics. I hope I'll be able to write a cool Jacy fic someday. I love Jacy. **

**Oh, and yeah, I had to end up there. I just love to make them "not kiss", you know?**

**And I'd like to dedicate this to ****silvereyed angel**** for her lovely review in my first Nacy story She Could Be.**

**Let me remind you that I'm Spanish, so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**I love alerts and everything, but if you give me cute reviews, you'll make me the happiest person in the world. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
